1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for attaching a handle to a tool and more particularly pertains to a new tool handle mount for attaching an elongate handle to a tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for attaching a handle to a tool is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for attaching a handle to a tool heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art devices for attaching a handle to a tool include U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,448; U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,594; U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,616; U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,045; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 252,652.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new tool handle mount. The inventive device includes an elongate tubular member having inner and outer surfaces, proximal and distal ends, and a plurality of side walls extending between the proximal and distal ends. The proximal end of the tubular member is coupled to a tool head. The inner surface of the tubular member defines an interior space of the tubular member. The distal end of the tubular member has an opening into the interior space. The opening of the distal end is adapted for inserting an end of an elongate handle therethrough into the interior space of the tubular member. A fastening device is provided for holding a handle inserted into interior space of the tubular member to the tubular member.
In these respects, the tool handle mount according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of attaching an elongate handle to a tool.